How Did you Know?
by ForeverRK
Summary: I'm not good at Summary so here you go: "How did you know Kahlan?" Kahlan pulled away from him just enough to look up at his handsome face and said: I think that's a good enough Summary for Ya'll the rest is inside  D


**Author's Note: **_So this Fic was my first One Shot i wrote a few months ago but never had the time to post it until now..Song is called **How did you know by Gary Valenciano**; this song was one of the reasons that inspired me into writting this and plus I love R/K and love Writting about them..I hope you enjoy and Reviews are always welcomed _**=)**

It was a beautiful peaceful night in Aydindril especially tonight. The stars were shining so brightly and the full moon was as white as snow. As Kahlan lay in her big, soft, white, comfortable bed that many other Mother Confessor's before her had, she thought on the big day tomorrow. She was so excited that she couldn't sleep. Never in her life had Kahlan dreamed she would find her own true love. The kind of love that she had read about in fairy tales had come to find her when she least expected. She had fallen in love with "The Seeker''. But he was more than The Seeker to her.

He was her Richard, the man who had saved her long ago in The Hartland Woods and on many more occasions. He was the one who had accepted all of her, as a woman and as a confessor. He was the first person who wasn't afraid of her or her touch like other people were. Together they had been through so much over the years; pain, sorrow, lose and even dangers. But no matter what came crashing their way, their love for each other always passed them through.

After defeating Darken Rahl, Richard and Kahlan had become much closer. Their bond had grown much stronger, even more when they found the Stone of Tears and closed the rift to the Underworld. Richard had even found a way for them to be together without fear of her powers. Up to this day Kahlan never thought it could be possible; but 'nothing was impossible for the Seeker', Kahlan thought with a smile on her lips.

Kahlan's mind recalled the wonderful night Richard had brought her under the stars and surprised her with a romantic picnic. Richard had also proposed to her. When Kahlan remembered how overjoyed she felt, she burst out in tears. She began her answer with a blissful kiss that Richard returned fully. When Kahlan finally pulled away she answered, ''Yes, Richard I would love to marry you. I couldn't dream of wanting anything more.''

Then she kissed him even more deeply than before. With Kahlan's answer said more clearly now, Richard captured Kahlan's face in his hand and then gently touched her lips with his own sweet filled kiss. Even as she lay there now, she could still taste his soft lips on hers. With thoughts of Richard occupying her mind, Kahlan drifted off to sleep.

Now the day had finally come for Richard and Kahlan, the day they both had dreamed of to become one. Richard's grandfather the Wizard Zedd, blessed Richard and Kahlan's marriage and said the words ''You may now kiss your bride.'' Richard pulled Kahlan into a passionate kiss. If no one else had been there with them, they would have continued on forever.

As everyone made their way into the Reception Hall, there was a big stage where the 'Newlyweds', their family and closes friends were to be seated. As the afternoon went on Richard and Kaplan danced with much freedom and joy. The people had never seen this much in any couple before. Just as the night was about to came to an end, Richard revealed a special surprise for Kahlan. Richard had been taking secret piano lessons, so that he could play a special song he had written a few months ago for their wedding.

As Richard stood in front of the people he grabbed Kahlan's hand in his and took her to the piano that he had arranged to be there, and sat her down in front of it. Kahlan looked at him very confused but excited on what he could be up to. Richard said to the crowd and to Kahlan ''I have written a special song for the owner of my heart, my one true love Kahlan; and I would like to sing it to her and play the piano. The song is called ''How Did You Know?''.

As Richard took his seat by the piano he was very nervous because it was his first time ever playing in front of anyone. But as he took a deep breath he let everything fade away and only saw Kahlan in front of him. Her beautiful blue eyes stared back at his as he started to sing.

_"I remember so well_  
_The day that you came into my life_  
_You asked for my name_  
_You had the most beautiful smile_

_My life started to change_  
_I'd wake up each day feeling alright_  
_With you right by my side_  
_Makes me feel things will work out just fine_

_How did you know_  
_I needed someone like you in my life_  
_That there's an empty space in my heart_  
_You came at the right time in my life_

_I'll never forget_  
_How you brought the sun to shine in my life _  
_And took all the worries and fears that I had_  
_I guess what I'm really trying to say_  
_It's not everyday that someone like you comes my way_  
_No words can express how much I love you..."_

By the time Richard was finished he had lost himself to the song and in thought of Kahlan. When he looked up at Kahlan he saw that her eyes were filled with tears. She ran to Richard as soon as he got up from his seat in took him into her loving embrace. Richard returned the hug and asked Kahlan, ''How did you know Kahlan?''

Kahlan pulled away from him just enough to look up at his handsome face and said ''Since the first day when we met, when you saved me from those D'Harans and offered me your hand to help me up. I knew right then and there that we both belonged together forever and that you were my missing piece and I yours. I knew that there was no one in the world that could ever make me happier than you.''

With that Richard gathered Kahlan into a passionate kiss with his fingers locked tightly on Kahlan's black curly hair and Kahlan's hand resting tightly on Richard's neck, pulling him to her as if he would just melt into her. As both Richard and Kahlan faded away into the world that was only just for them and no one else they both knew that whatever new danger came their way, they would face it together. For they both healed each other hearts in this world and the next for all times.

**THE END**


End file.
